The Author's First Love
by KarakuriKurari
Summary: This is a story of an author and a Kingpin of the underworld, and the love of the married couple... (Kuroko and Akashi is already married yup, yup/Asami and Akihito is still 'getting to know each other' stage)


LIKE what all flowers did, they bloomed and withered so does this live of his. Ever since he was born he has a very weak heart, every one near him would have to act as if they care about him but, in truth they don't. His aunt and uncle were kind to him though, his uncle is a little bit intimidating, he is Akashi Masaomi for crying out loud, he is also a werecat like him but Masaomi turn into a lion, and he's a Cougar (Akihito).

He looked bigger and more powerful in his werecat form but he still has his pair of big hazel eye with him, it made him looked somehow cute which irritates him.

His parents died in an accident when he was just a newborn baby, though that doesn't mean that he didn't inherit any of his parent's wits and skills for example, his father loved capturing every crime scene he passed through with his camera, and from his mother he got those sweet words as she was an author.

Combining it both makes what he is now, he's an author just like his mother but what makes him different than any other authors is that he would first experience what he writes to actually fell the tension, the heat of moment for himself. Well of course he knew that his grandfather was a wealthy man and not to forget, he could even take down one of the underworld leader that doesn't mean he could laze around all day in his bedroom like some sick child could he?

"AKIHITO-SAMAAAAAA!" Akihito smiled that was a job well done for him climbing up the fence like a crazy chimpanzee running from its prey, but that was kind of rude to call his lovely maid Meldy a prey she was the kindest out of all the maids.

If he count how many of his servants that actually loved him from the bottom of their heart it would be thirteen, one Meldy and some others that he doesn't even bother to say right now since he need to get another scoop for his story ASAP.

How should he say this he is writing a story about crimes more precisely about Japan's underworld and make it into a sweet romance story about a girl that feel in love with a mobster which is something that has tons of tension, angst, hurt/comfort and he liked the idea but it's bad for his heart since he couldn't contain the happiness for the character.

Akihito stride along the tall fences of his mansion looking at the beautiful sakura trees that is fully bloomed right now, but it will wither one week later so he should enjoy them to the fullest.

He took his usual shortcut to Mitarai's place, he and the elder is doing a little team up on this, not that he liked teaming up with him but there isn't anyone or anybody that actually has tons of free time like him.

Finally! he arrived, it took around fifteen minutes to get to the idiot bastard's house Akihito didn't even bother to knock on the door he just bust the door open only finding that the bastard apartment was ruined.

The elder apartment might not be neat but this is something that he won't do, cutting his table into half throwing his clothes everywhere breaking his window it's like a gorilla just went and run amok.

"What-in-the-name-of?" Akihito spelled out the very words he's been holding back.

He blinked twice trying to register what just happened "Okay…the old fart isn't here then where is he?" he know that this isn't the time to be fooling around but he can't help himself "Guess it's time for my detective side, let's see there is a blood stain on the broken window, and a torn black cloth…." Akihito touched his chin expressing himself like a detective.

* * *

The Yakuza sips his coffee from the mug enjoying the warmth that emitting from it, he placed the mug back on the table this café might be small but Asami has to admit that they served top quality coffee he should ask the manager of this café how he made it before he takes his leave.

He looked at the people walking out side of the café while waiting his men to find the crime journalist to be caught, the journalist have been trespassing his territory lately and he has a feeling that he would bring something bad to his business, and he didn't like it so he decides it's time to get rid of the man. Unfortunately the man escapes leaving nothing but junks in his apartment.

Noticing the door to the café rings he didn't look back and called out his secretary that just arrived "Kirishima, report!" he demanded, he's not going to stick around and drink coffee here all day long, he need to do his paper works unless he wants' it to swarm over him like little flies.

Kirishima fixed his glasses "It seemed that we lost the man sir," Asami couldn't believe what a waste of time this is his face started to become serious, the glasses man who have seen his boss in his worst condition knows that they at least need to calm down the man "But sir there was this young man that entered the room, should we bring him here?" he hoped that this information could calmed the kingpin.

Before making any decision Asami need to think what is the best thing to do if he doesn't want to waste his time again on this "Fetch him." Asami took another sip of his coffee Kirishima went out of the café and headed for the apartment.

* * *

The young boy looked around the apartment it's clear now that someone is trying to abduct the elder since there is ropes lying all over on the floor "It must have been because of the case I…" Akihito felt sorry for the elder if he was on the elder's position right now he would have to hide somewhere.

He inhaled the air in the room "Right now let's just find that ugly Mitarai." Akihito felt he is pumped up again and ready for another adventure, but was startled at the arrival of a glasses man he took one step back, he could tell just by looking that this is one of the man that tried to harm the old man.

Feeling that the glasses man was not trying to hurt him just yet his muscle relaxed "Tell me where did my friend went to?" he has every rights to know where the heck is the elder.

"He'll be fine if you come with me" there was not even a hint of emotions in those words, but it have all the reason why he should go with the man, Akihito took a step forward and followed the man outside. He who lived near this place has a feeling where the glasses man would lead him and he was correct they are stopping at Murasakibara's café, still though out all of the places why does it have to be Murasakibara's café?

If they are planning to interrogate him they shouldn't have brought him here since his going to end up eating sweets that Murasakibara gave him for free. He once insisted to pay but the purple giant refused and telling him that it was his snacks that he is sharing with.

Akihito sigh he took a step in to the café, the bartender on guard today is Murasakibara's lover, Himuro Tatsuya, "Akihito-dono welcome." The man greeted, it made the glasses man startled he didn't know that the bartender knows the young blond and the honorifics.

"Wait!? What's with the attitude I told you to call me whatever you want right? So why call me that?"Akihito saw the man winks; he could only pout at the teasing. Seeing that the glasses man gestured at him to sit down in front of an unknown man, he could see black hair with golden eyes staring straight right to his soft hazels eyes, he was enchanted like a little kid finding something beautiful, and yet it's dangerous.

He always liked the danger and hate to run from it, so Akihito walked to the table and took his seat right in front of those golden eyes, it felt like they are licking all over him tasting him, he tried to shrug off the feeling "Kirirshima leave us." Dang it, the man voice was so commanding and for some reason it almost made him blush, he thank his cousin Akashi for pampering with his expression he said _'you're to read able Akihito so from now on I'll teach you how to be expressionless in front of your business rivals'_ and he is glad that his cousin made him learned that so called expression controls.

Akihito felt that Himuro is keeping his ears on this conversations "Himuro! Go outside and let me talk privately, and make me come iced coffee latte and give me some of those delicious sushi that Murasakibara made for me." Himuro walked to them bringing the sushi that Akihito asked for and the iced coffee latte.

"I already made it…here, have some I'll be right outside Akihito-sama." Himuro teased again.

"Stop doing that!" Akihito blushed, the bartender left the cafe leaving the two alone.

* * *

Asami smiled at the boy he is cute, he never thought that this is turning to be rather fruitful meeting, he kept on staring straight in to those Hazel eyes seeing it just made him want to pin that small body down on his bed and mark him.

Seeing that the boy is uneasy with him staring. The boy looked at his sushi and picked one of them and put them into his mouth. It was tempting how those sweet lips move to swallow the whole sushi "Cute little brat" hearing that he was called a little brat startled him, almost choking out the sushi from his mouth forcing himself to swallow the sushi whole.

"Shut up you bastard!"Akihito shouted with embarrassment written all over his face.

Asami stole one of the sushi and eats it. Akihito was getting way more frustrated, without a single thought he throw the tissue box right. The man dodge. This time with the chopsticks. The man dodge again. And without thinking anything Akihito just picked up whatever it is he could take and throw them again endlessly.

It was worthless he dodge it all. Asami was quick like a jaguar. Wait…he blinked trice seeing that Asami has turned into a stupid pitch black jaguar with his golden eyes locked on his hazel ones. Akihito grunted how did the hell the man knew that he is also a werecat did he smell like one?

He is in a real pinch right now Asami is in his jaguar form. He is trying to escape so first the best thing to do is changing into his werecat form which he used just now to escape the mansion, slowly his body shrunk into that of a cougar.

Noticing that he is a little bit smaller compared Asami. He is ashamed. Game on!

Akihito jumped on to the table they were using, dropping his sushi on to the floor. Right now he didn't care about anything but just one thing, is to escape from this man and get the hell out of here.

Asami started purring, teasing the boy how big he looked since he has small body in his human form. Akihito jolted a little there he never heard that kind of low and musky purr. Ever. Okay he admit it he might have some attraction to this bastard after all although he denies the very fact about it.

The black jaguar walked. close it made Akihito hissing, mad at the elder for stealing his sushi. The cougar agilely jumped onto the floor. Argh…he was so stupid he was supposed to be jumping to the left side and ran straight to the door.

Now he is trapped, he could always break the glass but Murasakibara will be sad about it and he doesn't want that to happen. But that doesn't stop him from escaping; Akihito was fully on guard still the jaguar purrs made him so calm, way to calm and made him gone bonner!?

Asami started to snuggle his head on to Akihito, who accept it unwillingly or should he say. Shy. Akihito is a shy cougar trying to hold back his bonner right now. As he licks the cougar's fur sending shivers down his spine causing those strong four legs to shiver.

Asami gestured to Akihito to follow him, the boy who's having hard problems to think straight left the café with the black Jaguar.


End file.
